Creighton the Wanderer
Creighton the Wanderer, or Creighton of Mirrah, is a character in Dark Souls II. He is voiced by Joe Sims, who also provided the voice of Magerold of Lanafir. Description When first met, Creighton claims to be another warrior who has come to Drangleic searching for adventure. However, his words are far from true. Creighton is allegedly an infamous serial killer from Mirrah who is willing to kill just for the pleasure of it. He's known for his animosity towards his former partner, the equally treacherous Mild-Mannered Pate, and during the course of the game he pursues him in order to satiate his lust for revenge. Although he accuses Pate of being a manipulative and deceiving individual, Creighton is no different from his nemesis. Creighton appears to be able to hide his homicidal nature to the player and he constantly tries to convince the player that Pate is the one who should not be trusted. Creighton also seems to have a penchant for imitation equipment. The description of his armor set indicates that his armor is an imitation of the one worn by Mirrahian soldiers. His weapon also appears to be an imitation of the legendary Dragonslayer's Crescent Axe which was wielded by the legendary Forossan general Shieldless Lothian. It can be noted that the axe that Creighton uses doesn't have the lightning damage effect of Lothian's axe, which implies that Creighton's axe is indeed an imitation. Plot Creighton is first encountered in the Huntsman's Copse. He is locked away in a cell containing the Undead Lockaway bonfire and needs the player to free him using theUndead Lockaway KeyUndead Lockaway Key. When spoken to, he claims he had accidentally locked himself in a cell which was supposed to be a trap for Mild-Mannered Pate, his treasure hunting partner. Before leaving, he stresses that Pate is not to be trusted, calling him a "backstabbing knave," and announces his intention to find and kill Pate as retribution for his many alleged misdeeds. In Scholar of the First Sin, he can be summoned as a white phantom to assist with the Skeleton Lords boss fight after exhausting his dialogue in Huntsman's Copse. His sign can be found in the cave full of Skeletons near the Undead Lockaway bonfire. Creighton can later be found in the Shaded Woods. He will tell the player that Pate lives near Brightstone Cove Tseldora, and gleefully anticipates finally tracking him down. He can be found for the last time at Brightstone Cove Tseldora, engaged in a fight with Pate. The player may choose to help either one; Creighton's armor set and the Tseldora Den Key can be obtained regardless of the victor, and both will attempt to kill the player with a booby-trapped chest. If the player assists neither and let them fight to the death, the survivor will not give the player the Tseldora Den Key and it will become unobtainable. Lore If the player talks to Cale the Cartographer in Majula after meeting Creighton, he will tell a story about a serial murderer from Mirrah. Before the man's execution, he escaped, and was never seen again. Cale claims he recently saw a man strikingly similar. Cale cannot recall the man's name but says it was something along the lines of "Cray". Aside from having no reason to use "well-crafted imitation armor," as Creighton's armor set describes, he would have been more likely to have gone Hollow while in Drangleic, than to have gone Hollow while in Mirrah and gone on a murder spree. Although it is still possible he could have lost his mind in other ways. Locations Dark Souls II *Huntsman's Copse, at the Undead Lockaway bonfire. *Shaded Woods, near the Ruined Fork Road bonfire. **''Scholar of the First Sin: Instead of appearing at the Ruined Fork Road bonfire, Creighton appears on the upper floor of the right tower when facing the path leading up to the Scorpioness Najka boss fight. *Brightstone Cove Tseldora, inside a house, fighting Pate. The house is down a zip line and to the left from the Chapel Threshold bonfire after descending the stairs and leaving the cave. Character information Equipment 120px | weapon2 = Dragonslayer's Crescent Axe | weapon2-img = Dragonslayer's Crescent Axe.png 120px | head = Creighton's Steel Mask | head-img = Creighton's Steel Mask.png 120px | chest = Creighton's Chainmail | chest-img = Creighton's Chainmail.png 120px | hands = Creighton's Chain Gloves | hands-img = Creighton's Chain Gloves.png 120px | legs = Creighton's Chain Leggings | legs-img = Creighton's Chain Leggings.png 120px }} Drops 120px | Guaranteed }} Trivia *Creighton is reminiscent of Lautrec of Carim from ''Dark Souls, as they both seek ruthless vengeance after being locked away due to a misleading character (Trusty Patches, Mild-Mannered Pate). Both characters are also known for their psychopathic behavior, and both will attempt to betray the player later in the game. Creighton is also reminiscent to Yurt the Silent Chief from Demon's Souls. *The "Holder of the Fort" Achievement/Trophy depicted an image of Creighton instead of an image of Captain Drummond. This was fixed after Patch 1.03. *Creighton and Benhart of Jugo have a similar deer symbol in their respective armors. *Joe Sims, Creighton (and Magerold)'s voice actor, appears in the famous British television crime drama'' Broadchurch. *Upon closer inspection, his hair is coming out of his mask and is revealed to be of a silver tinge. Presumably of old age. *This character appears as a Dark Spirit in ''Dark Souls III on the long bridge before Irithyll of the Boreal Valley if Sirris summons the player in her world. Also appears in the graveyard near the Church of Yorshka, only after beating him in Sirris' world. *Within the files of Dark Souls II, there is a model of Creighton wielding the Bluemoon Greatsword. Gallery Creighton Tseldora.jpg|Creighton in Tseldora Creighton Mask.png|Close up of Creighton's mask 2014-09-02 00010.jpg|Creighton fighting Pate creighton artwork.jpg|Artwork Creighton of mirrah.png|Creighton's unused trophy Videos fighting for their lives.]] pl:Creighton Wędrowiec Category:Dark Souls II: Characters